


Strangers in a Car

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys love for each other is new and fresh and they are needy and prepared to do it anywhere anytime. Even in a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Car

## Strangers in a Car

#### by Rae Evans

  
The boys are owned by Pet Fly and you know I just wish they would share them a little more. I'm not asking for too much . one night a week is fine *g*. No disrespect blah blah blah.   
This story is based on the Mark Cohn song 'Strangers in a Car'. The song is reproduced in full at the end. No disrespect is intended by the use of this song which was my inspiration. The song was written by Mark Cohn and appears on the 1991 album 'Mark Cohn'.   
  
This is the third in what I have come to call the Song Cycle series. It may well be the final piece as there are no other songs out there that are shouting at me to use them in stories about the boys.   
Thanks as always to those who pick up my Britishisms and than don't complain when I insist on leaving them in the story; Ande, Tricia and Sherry.   
Feedback is positively encouraged.  
This story is a sequel to: [Choices](firsts3/choices.)

* * *

Blair stood by the side of the road and checked his watch. It still felt heavy on his wrist. He smiled as he recalled the moment when Jim had given it to him two nights ago. Jim had said it was to mark their one week anniversary and he had accused Jim of being an old romantic. 

"I am not old Chief," Jim had replied. 

Jim's eyes had twinkled and he had grabbed Blair and kissed him until Blair had gone dizzy from lack of oxygen. They had been in bed and it was a Tuesday evening. They had made love in Jim's big bed which was of course now their big bed. That was something new to get used to but then it was just one amongst so many new things. He had to get used to sharing the shower, Jim's hand on his skin, Jim's tongue in his mouth, Jim's mouth on his cock, Jim's cock in his ass. 

Despite the chill in the air Blair felt a glow inside and hoped those were things he would never get used to. Nine days of sex with the most incredible man in Cascade, nine days of exploring the most intimate areas of Jim's body and Blair was beaming from ear to ear from dusk until dawn. Yet as much as Blair loved this new relationship, and god he loved it more than he could say, it was all still so new, so strange. Sometimes when Blair thought about it his head spun and he felt gloriously dizzy. Jim still touched him the way he had always touched him when they were in public but now this touches meant more, they still stood side by side in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner but now their thighs, hips and shoulders touched and Blair was turned on by those lightest of contacts. His emotions ran high, it was all so fresh and it made Blair feel strange, good strange though, hell, fucking good strange. He smiled to himself, checked his watch again and waited for his lover to pick him up. 

* * *

Jim was driving down the street that led to the University and his lover. Nine days, that was all it was since Blair had come back to him, since he had found Blair at the pond in the park and declared his love. Jim was still reeling from that revelation. Not that he wanted to renege on what he had said, in fact quite the contrary; he had meant what he said then and now he knew that he had meant it. He couldn't get enough of Blair, he wanted to smell him, listen to him, touch him, taste him, drink him into every pore and Jim couldn't believe it was happening. He had never felt like this about anyone. He thought he had loved Carolyn when they were married but he knew now what he had felt for her was a pale imitation of the real thing. He thought he had loved Veronica but that was just an infatuation. With Blair it was all so real, so intense. Jim had to physically restrain himself whilst they were in public and that constant battle in those first couple of days made him feel like he would explode the minute they crossed the threshold of the loft and when in actuality they did get through the door those first couple of nights he had pounced. It wasn't the primitive animal he let loose though, it was a man, a strange man who was gentle and passionate, strong and loving. It was a man Jim didn't recognise, a stranger to him but at the same time a man that was him, that Blair made him. 

Just thinking of his lover and what they had done together stirred his groin and made him groan in longing. He sent his vision ahead of him trying to pick out Blair in the distance. There he was. Jim's pulse beat faster and he sent smell skittering after sight. Jim could smell him, sweet and musky, so male, so erotic. Jim pulled up the truck exactly at the spot where Blair stood and looked through the open window. Slapping his hand on the empty passenger seat Jim smiled and asked, 

"Well are you gonna get in or are you gonna stay out, Chief?" 

* * *

Blair had spotted the truck and his breath had come in short gasps. When the truck stopped and Jim had looked at him Blair was struck by the blueness of Jim's eyes. Blair could have sworn they twinkled at him. Somewhere the words Jim had spoken had registered but all Blair could do was grin in response. Jim had never looked at him quite that way before. There was a voraciousness about his grin, adoration in his eyes; this was a new Jim. A stranger in a car. Stranger danger. He remembered a well meaning 3rd grade teacher telling a class of seven year olds to never talk to strangers, never get into a car with a stranger, never take sweets from a stranger. Well Jim had sweets alright; sweet lips and the sweetest ass he had ever known. Maybe this stranger was the one she had warned him about. God, he hoped so. 

Blair threw caution to the wind, opened the door to the truck and jumped in. 

"Hey," he managed leaning towards Jim. 

Jim met him half way and gave him a tender kiss. Blair got dizzy again, saw Jim's lips moving and realised that Jim was talking but he couldn't understand the words. The sound of Jim's voice washed over and through Blair like waves at Big Sur crashing onto the rocks. Jim's voice was a sound he could listen to all day given the choice. Okay Jim didn't talk as much as he did but that made the moments when he did speak all the more precious. Oh Blair Sandburg, he thought to himself, you have it bad. 

* * *

Jim checked over his shoulder and pulled out into traffic. He switched the headlights on as the gloom deepened and concentrated on the road ahead. As the traffic got busier and slowed Jim took his hand off the wheel and took Blair's hand in a loose grip. Blair smiled and raindrops spattered on the windscreen. The wipers swatted away the drops and Jim blocked out the mechanical swish swish they made. He singled out Blair's heartbeat and knew his own heartbeat had settled into a matching rhythm. Two hearts beating together, two souls travelling the same road and tonight two lanes both going in the same direction, home to the loft, to their bed, into each others arms. 

Jim indicated to turn right. He took the turn gently. 

"Jim, where are we going? This isn't our turn." 

"I know. I just wanted to stop." 

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah," Jim said quietly. 

Jim stopped the truck. Without the windshield wipers the rain drops soon covered the window and their combined heat caused the windscreen to mist. Jim undid his seat belt and slipped across the seat to Blair. He turned and put a hand either side of Blair's head feeling the exquisite touch of the younger man's curls tug at his fingers. Jim wanted Blair's lips and he had them soft and yielding beneath his. As those sweet lips parted Jim's tongue dived in. His right hand slipped round to the back of Blair's head whilst his left hand moved down to Blair's back and fought its way through the layers until it found skin, warm and alive. He tugged Blair towards him and his lover came willingly. Jim pulled again and Blair got the message as he straddled Jim's lap. Oh that felt good, Jim thought. Blair's hand moved to Jim's crotch holding his erection through his trousers. 

"Blair," he whispered, "I want you. I need you." 

Blair's hand undid the button and then pulled down the zip of Jim's pants. His hand went into the opening of Jim's boxers and with a little effort Jim's cock sprung free, straining upright wet with intent and longing. Hunching his shoulders Blair stood as best he could and toed off his sneakers. 

"Help me," he panted. 

Jim's hands went to the other man's belt as Blair pulled his jeans down. Jim was barely able to open the fly of the jeans and prevent Blair from doing himself irreparable damage as the jeans were tugged down hard. Blair was back in Jim's lap, kissing Jim again, his erection rubbing against Jim's. 

"Like this?" he asked roughly. 

"Yes," Jim found a reply from somewhere. 

Blair looked around wildly for his backpack. Finding it he dug out a bottle and turned back to Jim. 

"Hold out your hand," he ordered. 

Jim felt the smooth white liquid pool in his hand and smelled Blair's conditioner. Chuckling he dripped some of it onto his cock. Jim's fingers swirled the pearly fluid over the head of his cock. 

"No," Blair demanded, "that's my job," he smiled. 

Jim rested back as far as he could and watched Blair coat his straining rod. 

"Hurry Blair I want you now." 

"I know, I know." 

Blair lifted himself and Jim's hand slipped under his groin and gently followed the crack in his ass until it found the spot he wanted. A sleek conditioner coated finger rubbed over Blair's hole. Jim felt the reaction that garnered and repeated the action, pressing a little harder. 

"I thought you were in a hurry?" Blair gasped out. 

Jim pushed in one finger and relished the feeling of it slipping inside the beautiful man in his lap. Gentle pushes caused Blair to strain back against the intruding digit. Pausing, Jim withdrew one finger and replaced it with two. That brought a sigh from Blair that was deep and heartfelt. 

"More," he whispered. 

Then it was three fingers and Jim knew Blair was ready and stretched for him. He watched Blair lift himself and directing his cock, Jim thrust up into that sweet hot channel. Jim was undone. He was inside Blair bur Blair surrounded him, enveloped him and stole his breath and his reason. The younger man lifted himself and then sat back down again. Jim groaned and put his hands on Blair's hips. As Blair lifted up again Jim supported him and as Blair came down Jim arched up into him driving his cock deep into his lover. The rocking motion continued and the combination of movement pushed Jim deeper with each stroke hitting Blair's prostate. His head dropping forward onto Jim's shoulder, Blair cried out and Jim felt gulps of breath on his neck. Jim felt Blair contract his rectal muscles as Jim slammed him down and the pressure grew. Up again and then arching into Blair's ass as he came down and Blair's whimper in Jim's ear sent the older man into overload. He shot his seed deep inside Blair's hole and Blair came hard and fast all over Jim's jumper. Blair collapsed on his own cum and Jim held him tight. 

* * *

I don't know where I'm going, Blair thought. I don't know what I'm doing but fuck, it's good. Here he was sitting in Jim's lap having just had his brains fucked out of him on a public street in the middle of Cascade. With trembling fingers and Jim's help he redressed. As he sat back down and put on his seatbelt, Jim found a chamois leather from somewhere and was wiping the condensation from the windows. 

"Want to go home Chief?" Jim asked turning on the engine. 

"I am home," he stated simply. 

Jim looked at him oddly, smiled and then kissed him. They drove off. Blair drifted pleasantly. He had never done anything like that before, his own audacity unnerved him. As a teenager experimenting with all the novelty of sex he had ended up in a few back seats but he had never experienced anything remotely like what he and Jim had just done. He couldn't wait for it to happen again. 

"This could be the highway to heaven Jim," he said sleepily. 

"I'll think you'll find it's Oak Drive Chief," Jim laughed. 

"Asshole," Blair replied. 

There was a pause and the wipers swished back and forth. 

"It could be the road to ruin," Blair suggested erotically. 

"Well you have ruined me Sandburg," Jim muttered. 

Blair sat up, "How so?" 

"I'll never be able to make love with anyone else ever again." 

Blair punched Jim on the arm as he laughed. 

"Just try it man." 

"Never Chief, never." 

As they pulled up outside the loft Blair got out and lifted his face to the sky. Raindrops fell and he licked his lips feeling the dampness. 

"Come on Chief, it's raining." 

Jim had called to him from the entrance of the building. Blair stared at his `stranger'. That might be what they were right now, he thought, but getting to know each other was going to be so much fun. He walked into welcoming arms and out of the rain. 

The End. 

Strangers in a Car by Mark Cohn 

There's a stranger in a car   
Driving down your street   
Acts like he knows who you are   
Slaps his hand on the empty seat and says "Are you gonna get in   
Or are you gonna stay out?"   
Just a stranger in a car   
Might be the one they told you about 

Well you never were one for cautiousness You open the door   
He gives you a tender kiss   
And you can't even hear them no more -- All the voices of choices   
Now only one road remains   
And strangers in a car   
Two hearts   
Two souls   
Tonight   
Two lanes 

You don't know where you're goin'   
You don't know what you're doin'   
Hell it might be the highway to heaven And it might be the road to ruin   
But this is a song   
For strangers in a car   
Baby maybe that's all   
We really are   
Strangers in a car   
(Driving down your street)   
Just strangers in a car   
(Driving down your street)   
Strangers in a car 

* * *

End Strangers in a Car by Rae Evans: rae2412@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
